(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to one that has a focusing convex lens or a reflection concave lens to converge incoming light from multiple directions (i.e., background light) into beams. The brighter light is projected into one end of a light guide device, then reflected from the other end to produce optical reflection in one or multiple directions to display text or patterns.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional display by reflection is made through a coating or a surface capable of reflecting geometric forms to reflect the incoming light for display.